Talk:Hide and Q (episode)
Ship's model in ready room Potential Background Info item. Just noticed that it's not a model of the Stargazer in the scene in Picard's ready room when Q is at his desk. Looks like a silvery model (12-18") of a Constitution class refit. Anyone else ever notice this? Kojiro Vance | Talk 20:53, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * The ship can be seen there in many episodes. -- Jaz talk 20:56, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :* Four episodes acually: , , and . --Jörg 21:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) * You never cease to amaze me! -- Jaz talk 04:04, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Removed Removed: :*When Riker gives La Forge normal human vision, Geordi declares that Yar is "as beautiful as I imagined". However since he has been blind since birth, it would have be impossible for him to imagine what she looked like with normal vision. It would also be extremely difficult for him to have the concept of conventional beauty. Frankly, I find this comment borderline offensive. Who says that a blind person can't have a concept of what beauty is? Or can't imagine what someone looks like? - Bridge 22:46, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that it is borderline. Beauty is beauty, I'm not sure what the "conventional" is supposed to denote. Definitely has no place in the article.--31dot 23:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Beauty changes depending on what culture you're from, as well as other factors... I can't even imagine what a spacefaring culture would come up with. But it is true that people who have been blind since birth don't ascribe the correct color to things, and in the case of at least one artist, don't naturally understand how shadows work. Took that artist a long time to learn why the shadow wasn't the same color as the thing it was a shadow of, for example. I would call this comment a nitpick, but otherwise true. 01:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) another quote The "Animal things" quote HAS to be on here. It is so funny.-- 00:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Riker's Powers Were Riker's powers ever actually removed in this episode? I seem to recall a bit of a controversy about that. 18:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Riker Quote Is an interrobang appropriate for the "Those aren't muskets‽" quote by Riker? :I don't think he was asking, so no. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) French history File:Alien with musket 3.jpg|Alien in uniform File:MarshalQ.jpg|French Marshal Q File:France Modern.jpg|coat of arms Something's wrong with that scenes. On an illusory planet, Q welcomes Riker, Data, Worf, La Forge and Yar in a campaign-headquarters tent (which has Fleur-de-lis symbols of the monarchy), dressed with an uniform "of a French Army marshal" (which I think is plausible since multiple costume versions are existing for Marshals and because of the blue, white, red colours). Data establishes that "This is from Europe's Napoleonic era. Late-18th, early-19th centuries." Q explains his goals : "Of all the species, yours cannot abide stagnation. Change is the heart of what you are. But into what? That's the question." The game is logically about old Monarchies against the new Republic. In french history, absolute monarchy collapsed after (1789) and the was established in 1792. , the French Republic's National Anthem (as revolution song) adopted in 1792, is heard when the aliens are coming (the music should rather represent Riker's team than the aliens) But, to my mind, the uniform worn by the aliens rather resemble to a mix version of an old and/or french royalty army. I'm not a specialist in uniform, but these nations share the same colors, blue being predominant in France and red in UK. These aliens uniforms even show a typical British crown on their hat. British empire was partisan of statu quo and was a well known opponent of France in the 18th and 19th century. It would have been a good metaphoric opponent for the french captain Picard's crewmembers. Unfortunately, Data states that "Muskets are appropriate to the 1790-1800 French uniform." This remark applying to the monarchic aliens is rather anachronistic and strange. Moreover, I checked the french version of wikipedia about Musket (mousquet), (if we can trust it ? - no source) which states in the France section "L'armée française abandonne le mousquet en 1700." (=> the french army abandon the musket in 1700.) and in the Grande-Bretagne/Great Britain section : "Très utilisé par les Britanniques dès la mi-Renaissance, le mousquet était l'arme de prédilection des armées. Ces fusils ont servi notamment lors de la conquête du Canada durant la Guerre de Sept ans, durant les guerres napoléoniennes et durant la guerre de 1812." (=> British weapon of choice, the musket served during the Canadian seven years conquest {1756-1763}, during the Napoleonic wars {1792 - 1815} and during the {US} 1812 war.) So, there may have been some confusion somewhere between the script (dialogs), the costume department or the post-production (music symbolism) - From Cardassia with pain 01:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC)